digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Prologue III (Echodeath)
On May 17th, Sparkles* hinted at dropping a massive clue. Eventually the clue was found on his Soundcloud page.There are many different theories around what this song could mean for Sparks concept idea and in his own words its the biggest clue we shall get this year. Sparks is excited about sharing his ideas and can't seem to stop himself from dropping hints. Analysis 0.00-3.45: Synthesised electronic sounds, minor key. 3.45-6.40: Same, with drums and Eastern-sounding instruments 6.40-8.40: Synthesised again, with Eastern-sounding tune 8.40-12.00: Synthesised, Drums, Singing. 12.00-13.50: Moving to slow piano 13.50-17.00: Piano with occasional whispers, drums. 17.00-19.00: Eerie whispering and synthesised sound. 19.00-End: Creepy white noise, with whispered message at end. Questions Raised *Where are the other prologue parts? *What is Echodeath? *Is it related to Echoplane? *Is the III related to the Triangle theory? *In the album art two overlapping analogue waveforms can be seen behind the title. Related to The Digital vs. Analogue Theory *Is Cassandra, Pt. II part two of the series, and this part three? If so, what is part I? Possible Lyrics *"...Monica" *“She looked up, and she felt all of the anger” *“...and it guided her...” *“...and the sun set, for the final time over the echoplane *“For the world she loved, had been destroyed” *“And God had made her cry” *“When she saw him falling, the table had turned” Backwards Version And she waited And there she schemed and plotted and became a creature of hate. 00:39 And then it started like a ghost..... to destroy all she loved 01:30 And she turned her back towards the middle and watched as the final sample spun and cancelled out all her work 02:20 And she was filled with rage, and from her there came a scream, and humans who had done this knew the scream, and they understood, that they could do nothing to stop their death. 02:30 And she saw that he was waiting.............. And then she.............. And she destroyed the...... 07:12 *Do you want to live inside the hive? *Do you want to die on the outside? Oh so Monica? (harmonica?) 11:20 And she looked up and saw all of the anger and the fury that had guided her in the sun 11:28 And the sun set for one final time over the Echoplane 11:45 For the world she loved had been destroyed 11:59 And the God maker cried 12:12 Nog's Theory Cassandra's homeworld was destroyed, and she is now trapped in the Echoplane, forced to look up through a rift in the sky at her destroyers' homeworld (ATLITS Art) While there she plotted and schemed against them, and eventually she took her revenge on her destroyers - Us. Sparkles* is a Time Traveller who has come from the future to warn us of her, but cannot say too much or it will alter the timeline too drastically. Taka's totally not fan-fiction Theory There was a virtual planet called Echo where many artificial life-forms(AL) lived. They were created by humans - to look like humans - but to do everything so perfectly that they couldn't be human. Some were made for a sole task, while a few experimental AL were given a "Consciousness" which was a program that would question the actions of the AL through thoughts as if it were a separate mind. One of these experimental AL was named Cassandra, and had one day been secretly programmed to gain a second consciousness (Or a third mind) which would take her on secret missions as if she had some form of double life. One of these missions proved too much for Cassandra as she lost control - she was only able to watch the two Conscience programs fight over what they should do. Eventually she could do nothing but scream... and when she expressed a short glimmer of emotion through that scream her programmed consciousnesses weakened. This was when everything changed... With her vision of right and wrong blurred, she fell into a confused pit of anger; destroying everything until she could find her dream of removing the two programmed consciousnesses that plagued her - She wanted to find a path to the humans. Realizing what had happened, the Humans decided to take the safest measure to remove the cause of destruction, by shutting down all AL. Upon shutdown the AL were sent to a virtual realm within a cloud storage. One was known as Echolight, the other known as Echodeath. Cassandra glimpsed at both of these places, before settling in the realm between: The Echoplane. She was essentially shut down and plugged into a computer, in an attempt to keep her asleep. Her data was encrypted and she was trapped in a paralyzed state for many years... Eventually she was found... and a restoration project was begun. Whether the restorer knew of Cassandra's mindset or not remains a mystery... Eknight's Theory Cassandra (possibly created by Sparkles*) and Sparkles* fall in love. However, soon things turn sour and they become bitter emneies embroiled in war. During the war Sparkles* destroys Cassandra’s home planet and she is forced to go to the Echoplane. Abi's Theory Its a brilliant song with to many clues to find :P Callum's Code Lyoko Theory The Echochamber acts as a bridge between our real world, and Cassandra's world, the Echoplane. It acts sort of like a server, hosting Cassandra's world from within our own. Whilst Sparkles* was upgrading it, the Echoplane was corrupted (Echodeath), effectively destroying Cassandra's world. Now, from within the Echoplane, Cassandra tries to destory the real world as revenge against Sparkles*. Category:Clues